William Afton
: Were you looking for Phone Guy, one of the many Protagonists, or possibly the Springtrap suit in which Purple Guy was trapped?''FNaF2 = ' ' (also known as '''Purple Man', The Killer, or The Murderer) is a recurring antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He was responsible for The Missing Children Incident mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's, and he may have carried out more murders, as implied by the Death Minigames in the second game. He appears in most of the Death Minigames of the second game and the end-of-night Minigames of the third and fourth game, and his role in the franchise's story is pivotal. Appearance Purple Guy is represented with the size and height of an adult man, and with his skin tone ranging from various tones of purple or magenta, depending on the minigame, however it is important to note that his skin tone might actually not be purple or magenta but is only represented in this way. As suggested from the minigame cutscenes in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, it is revealed that purple is the color of his rotting skin. He is also sometimes depicted wearing a yellow accessory on his chest, presumably a badge. It isn't until Five Nights at Freddy's 3 that he retained a consistent appearance, undetailed as it may be, though he has expressive eyes and a mouth that conveys his emotional state. Another instance in which Purple Guy shows more detail than his other appearances is during the SAVETHEM Death Minigame, in which he has glowing, white eyes, a yellow object on his chest which resembles a badge and either, holds a purple object, which is speculated to be a weapon or tool, or extends his hand in a beckoning pose. Object Speculation There is quite a bit of fan speculation about the mysterious object Purple Guy holds in his "You can't" sprite. Followers of the "Phone Guy is Purple Guy" theory claim the object is a phone, but others argue this is unlikely as cordless phones did not exist during the game's setting. Others believe it to be a weapon, as it is used to attack (and seemingly disable) Freddy Fazbear, such as a screwdriver, hammer, crowbar, or even a taser. Evidence to support the taser is that the death minigame ends immediately after Purple Guy touches Freddy with the object and that the static when the minigame ends is blue instead of the usual red. Some fans believe it was some sort of tool used while hacking into the animatronics' facial recognition systems, or the crank used for the spring animatronics, but are unspecific as to exactly what the tool is and how it aids in hacking. This is somewhat supported with the Night 4 phone call. Some assume it is just his hand in a beckoning stance, as it is the same color as his body. Personality Because Purple Guy does not speak nor have a role outside of minigames, his story is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's, the community has been able to discover lots of hidden information about Purple Guy. Purple Guy is the murderer of the five children that sparked the downfall of Fazbear Entertainment, and started the chain of events that leads players through the series. Judging by his actions and appearance within the minigames, Purple Guy is cruel and cold-blooded, taking pleasure in his barbaric crimes with an unceasing smile. It isn't until he is confronted by the ghosts of the five kids that he shows any other emotion, fear. His motives are unknown and cryptic though his actions ultimately lead to his own downfall. Trivia *Some fans have assumed that Purple Guy and Phone Guy are one in the same as they both seem to like Foxy (as evident by the fact that Purple Guy appears next to Pirate Cove in the Foxy minigame), Purple Guy appears to be afraid of ghosts, to which The Puppet shares similar attributes, and both (seemingly) use a phone. Purple Guy also has a badge, indicating that he's a security guard, which Phone Guy once was as well. **This theory could be disproved by the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, where it was shown that Purple Guy was killed as a result of being in Springtrap, whereas Phone Guy knew how dangerous the Springtrap suit was and likely wouldn't have worn it. ***However, it is also possible that the raindrops leaking through the building (which are visible in the minigames) had caused the springlocks to malfunction (as Phone Guy had said that moisture would loosen them), thus resulting in his death. ***In Scott Cawthon's book, Silver Eyes,(which is set in an alternate timeline) Purple Guy survived the springtrap suit, though was scarred on all parts of his body. Purple Guy's organs were later removed and his body was filled with an animatronic brain endoskeleton. **A possible debunk is the speculation that Phone Guy could have been killed prior to the events of Five Nights at Freddy's. During this time, the animatronics were still intact and stalking Mike Schmidt. It is shown in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 that Purple Guy was killed after he had already destroyed the animatronics. Although it's unknown whether or not he was actually destroying them or just removing the bodies. **This theory can also be disproven, as there is no factual evidence to support that Purple Guy likes or dislikes Foxy and The Puppet. *It is unknown why the Purple Guy is purple in color, since every other human seen in the minigames is of natural skin-tone. **It's possible this was done to make Purple Guy stand out more as opposed to the other characters seen. **He could also be illustrated like this to hide any major details and leave him featureless. **During the Custom Night cutscenes in Sister Location, his body is shown slowly rotting into a purple color. This condition is called livor mortis, a settling of the blood in the lower (dependent) portion of the body post mortem, causing a purplish red discoloration of the skin. *Due to the significant changes made to the mobile ports, the second game's mobile version is the only mobile port in the series where Purple Guy has a major role, as he only makes an appearance in the third game's mobile version in the rare Springtrap boot screens, whereas in the fourth game's mobile version he is absent. |-|FNaF3= returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He returns as the main antagonist, along with Springtrap, the suit in which Purple Guy was trapped and killed inside. Appearance Purple Guy's physical in-game appearance is very limited, due to the vast majority of his corpse being trapped within Springtrap and therefore heavily concealed within the suit. Minigames On the first four end-of-night minigames, Purple Guy will dismantle the animatronics when they attempt to go to the Safe Room. Upon attempting to enter the room, the "ERR" message will be displayed. If they do not enter the room, Purple Guy will dismantle them regardless. On Night 5, however, five spirits appear and enter the Safe Room along with Purple Guy. After chasing him for a while, he runs into the Springtrap suit. He is crushed to death in the suit due to the malfunctioning springlocks, and the spirits disappear. Trivia *Occasionally, when the third game starts up, one of three images may appear of Springtrap revealing the Purple Guy's rotting corpse inside of him, similarly to the eyeless Bonnie screen from the first game and the eyeless screens from the second game. **Part of Purple Guy's lower jaw can also briefly be seen in Springtrap's right-side jumpscare, and while he is in sight on CAM 15. *With assorted parts of his flesh visible, Purple Guy is the second human character to make any sort of on-screen appearance, after Mike Schmidt (as his eyes and teeth are visible in the Game Over screen in the first game). **With these visible parts of his body, some discerning features can be made out in Purple Guy, such as a cleft chin. **Along with that, Purple Guy is also the only character who has revealed more of an on-screen appearance (that being the Jumpscares, Extras, and rare boot screens). *At the end of night Minigames, Shadow Freddy will lead the player to the room where they meet their imminent fate at the hands of Purple Guy. Furthermore, if the player restrains from following Shadow Freddy for too long, Purple Guy will come and dismember them anyway. This seems to suggest that this Shadow Freddy may be the Purple Guy, this is further supported by the fact that they are never seen together as well as the reason he leads the player to the room, but until more information can be gathered, no legitimate theories can be confirmed. *The code for Night 4's minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (395248) is the hex code of purple in reverse (#842593). *Many fans speculate that the child who cornered Purple Guy was the fifth child previously seen in the Give Gifts, Give Life Death Minigame, in the second game, and Happiest Day minigame in the third game. |-|FNaF4= While does not appear as an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, he does makes a cameo in what may be Fredbear's Family Diner at the end of Night 3, where, if the player goes back to the Dining Room when the man in the Fredbear suit is first seen, Purple Guy appears to be helping an employee into a Spring Bonnie suit. Appearance Purple Guy appears similar to how he did in SAVETHEM, except he no longer has a smile on his face and has a smaller badge. Trivia *While the minigames possibly take place in Fredbear's Family Diner, assuming that the game takes place in 1987, it is unknown why Purple Guy works here, if he also worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at the time. **However, it's possible that the game takes place in 1983, as evidenced by the words "Fredbear and Friends, 1983" on a television. |-|FNaF: SL= only directly appears in cutscenes in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. The Purple Guy seen here may actually be "Eggs Benedict" (as nicknamed by the HandUnit), the main protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Custom Night Cutscenes Soon after, Springtrap appears and the screen goes black.}} Trivia *It is currently unclear whether Michael's voice in the cutscene is coming from Springtrap, or speaking to Springtrap. **That being said, it is also unclear whether Michael is Purple Guy or a different character entirely. *If the character shown in the cutscenes really is Purple Guy, this would be the first time he's shown wearing anything else aside from just a badge. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay Purple Guy GoGoGo.png|Purple Guy as he appears in the Foxy Go! Go! Go! minigame. Purple Person.png|Purple Guy as he appears in the Take Cake to the Children minigame. Purple Car.png|Purple Guy's car. Purple man.png|Purple Guy as he appears in the SAVETHEM minigame. 679.png|The text that appears once Freddy is caught by Purple Guy. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay Purple Guy Walk South Gif.gif|Purple Guy walking (click to animate). Purple Guy Walk West Gif.gif|Purple Guy dismantling the animatronics during the end-of-night minigames (click to animate). Purple Guy Attack Gif.gif|Purple Guy panicking (click to animate). Purple Guy Charge Gif.gif|Purple Guy preparing to enter the Springtrap suit (click to animate). 472.png|Purple Guy inside the Springtrap suit before he stands up. Purple Guy Cackle Gif.gif|Purple Guy laughing in the suit (click to animate). Purple Guy Death Gif 1.gif|Purple Guy being crushed by the suit (click to animate). Purple Guy Death Gif 2.gif|Purple Guy falling in a puddle of his blood (click to animate). Purple Guy Death Gif 3.gif|Purple Guy coming to his grim demise (click to animate). Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo1 1280.jpg|Purple Guy, the ghosts of the five children, and the Springtrap suit. Tumblr nkm9nf925W1qmaqmeo2 1280.png|Purple Guy's death. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 PurpleGuyFNAF4.png|Purple Guy's cameo in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Stuff3.gif|Purple Guy putting a Spring Bonnie mask on an employee (click to animate). Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location AftonWalk1.gif|A character who is possibly Purple Guy walking (click to animate). AftonWalk2.gif|Same sprite, but with a slightest green color (click to animate). AftonWalk3.gif|Same sprite, but with more green color (click to animate). AftonWalk4.gif|Same sprite, but completely green (click to animate). AftonWalk5.gif|Same sprite, but rather purple (click to animate). AftonWalk6.gif|Same sprite, but completely purple (click to animate). AftonGlitch.gif|The man twitching (click to animate). Фиолетыч_трясётся.gif|The man about to regurgitate (click to animate). AftonPuke.gif|The man regurgitating animatronic parts that presumably belong to Ennard (click to animate). AftonFall.gif|The man collapsing (click to animate). Frame_9_delay-0.05s.gif|The man laying lifelessly on the ground. AftonReawake.gif|The man standing back up (click to animate). Miscellaneous 225.png|Note a corpse inside of the Springtrap suit. 228.png|More of the corpse can be seen here. 252.png|Springtrap rips his head open, almost completely revealing Purple Guy's head. Thankyou.jpg|Purple Guy as seen inside of Springtrap, in the teaser on Scott's website. PurpleGuyCorpse.jpg|A behind the scenes render of Springtrap with the head and torso removed to show Purple Guy's remains inside. pgfreddyfiles.png|Purple Guy as he appears in the book The Freddy Files Videos FNAF2 You Can't...|SAVETHEM Variant where Purple Guy attacks Freddy. EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game Take Cake To The Children!|Take cake to the children. EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game GET READY!|Foxy minigame. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 PURPLE MAN Death Minigame! FNAF 3 Secret Easter Egg (2015)|The Purple Man easter egg. FNAF 3 PURPLE GUY IS DEAD!! Night 5 ENDING "Kill Springtrap" Death Minigame (HD)|Purple Man at the end-of-night minigame. |-|Audio= Audio As Purple Guy appears in many minigames, he makes various noises when performing different actions. The sound effects played are as follows: Warning: Loud! The sound played when Purple Guy charges at an animatronic to dismantle it. It also plays on the three rare Springtrap boot screens. The sound played when Purple Guy is fleeing from the dead children. The sound played when Purple Guy is crushed inside Springtrap. The sound played when Purple Guy is in the Springtrap suit, presumably laughing at the children. Purple Guy moaning inside of Springtrap while he moves. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Humans